


¡Eres perfecto, Gus!

by Mirellesky



Category: Olmos y Robles (TV)
Genre: En realidad no sé de dónde ha salido esto, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Final abierto, Gus es más comprensivo de lo que parece, Homofobia en algunos personajes, M/M, Olmos intentando convencer a Robles, Pre-Slash, Todo el pueblo ayudando a Olmos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirellesky/pseuds/Mirellesky
Summary: Olmos tiene un problema. Pero no un problema pequeño como los que podría tener la mascota de Damián, no. El suyo es un problema de campeonato, un problema de los gordos, de los que hacen historia. Y todo el pueblo parece creer que el teniente Robles es el indicado para ayudarle a resolverlo. Gus... El teniente, no parece tener demasiadas ganas de cooperar.





	¡Eres perfecto, Gus!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia forma parte de un conjunto de retos que me propuse llevar a cabo... A mi ritmo. En este caso es el reto 7 - Fake relationship. Sí, no los hago por orden, soy así de maravillosa c:
> 
> Espero que os guste. He intentado mantener el tono humorístico de la serie y por eso algunos personajes me han salido un poco homofóbicos o abusones... Lo siento por ello D:

Uno podría pensar que se trataba de una tranquila mañana en la localidad riojana de Ezcaray, localidad carente de acción los 365 días del año, pero si se echaba un ojo a los detalles, se descubría que aquella localidad, de tranquila, tenía poco. 

Damián, el alcalde del pueblo, su pueblo, se paseaba con tranquilidad por la calle principal, observando con atención las entradas de las casas. Nadie hubiera sospechado que lo que hacía en realidad era buscar fallos estructurales en los edificios con tal de denunciar a sus habitantes y poder conseguir así una excusa para comprar sus edificios a buen precio y echarlos abajo después para construir su pequeño hotel “Señorío de Damián”. Era un plan que se le había ocurrido cinco días atrás y que tiempo después confesaría que le había chivado Obama, su loro mudo —sus anteriores mascotas habían sufrido accidentes misteriosos y se encontraban disecados en el mueble de su despacho en el Ayuntamiento—. 

Completamente ajena a las intenciones poco éticas de su alcalde, caminaba a su lado Domi, una anciana apacible que era también la abuela de uno de los miembros de la Guardia Civil del pueblo. La mujer le echó un rápido vistazo a su alcalde y negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo ese alcornoque no podía entender todavía que eran pocos en ese pueblo los que respetaban su alcaldía. Al llegar al hostal de Catalina, la anciana se distanció del hombre y entró en su interior, saludando con una sonrisa a la encargada del lugar, la encantadora —aunque con carácter— Cata.

—Hola bonita, ¿qué te pongo? —preguntó la mujer, guiñándole un ojo a la anciana y apoyándose en la barra para atenderla mejor. Domi dejó escapar unas risitas y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, hija. Venía a ver si estaba Sebas por aquí, que no le encuentro.

A pesar de su rechazo a tomar nada, Domi se acercó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes vacíos que se encontraban ante ella, aprovechando el descanso en su caminar para echarle un ojo al restaurante. Claudio y Braulio se encontraban ocupando la mesa que se encontraba al final de la sala y cuchicheaban mientras observaban el portátil del primero. Ni Domi ni Cata sabían qué se traían esos dos entre manos pero sabían que tarde o temprano se enterarían. En otra mesa cercana a la barra se hallaba una pareja de turistas que hablaban poco español y que habían hecho un alto en el camino en aquella localidad. Según Cata, esos dos se marcharían en cuanto terminaran de comer. Tras ellos destacaba la alta figura del agente Robles, quien les daba la espalda a las mujeres de manera no planeada; de haberlas visto, sin duda el hombre se habría levantado para estrechar los hombros de la anciana a la que consideraba como su propia abuela y a dedicarle unas palabras cariñosas. No había nadie más en el local.

—Pues no, Domi, ya ves. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te sirva nada? ¿Un vasito de vino? —ofreció Catalina, alargando su mano hacia algún rincón escondido tras la barra y extrayendo de éste una botella oscura de vino—. Eh, del bueno, ¿eh? ¿Qué me dices? Invita la casa.

Catalina parecía ya dispuesta a traer también una copa para su invitada cuando Domi negó con la cabeza y colocó una de sus manos arrugadas pero suaves entre ellas.

—No te preocupes, mujer. Seguiré buscando… —Estaba por levantarse de su asiento cuando entraron por la puerta el cabo primero Olmos y su compañero Atiza, ambos enfrascados en una discusión que aparentemente carecía de sentido. El bar enmudeció para escuchar su conversación e incluso Claudio, quien estaba un poco sordo según los continuos reproches de Braulio, detuvo sus acciones con el ordenador para intentar entender algo de lo que se llevaban entre manos esos dos miembros de la Guardia Civil.

—Porque Atiza, tú del 0 al 10, ¿cuánto me quieres? ¿Cuánto me valoras? —Se encontraba exigiendo saber Olmos. Su rostro denotaba preocupación y como siempre gesticulaba en demasía, clara prueba de que se encontraba nervioso—. Porque por tus negativas yo diría que un 1 como mucho y eso es muy poco. Yo esperaba de ti un 7. ¡Que somos compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo, coño! Y míralo de esta manera: sólo es un favor. El único favor que te pediré hoy, hombre. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte?

Ambos se detuvieron al lado de la barra y mientras Olmos seguía pidiéndole ayuda a su compañero, Atiza se encargaba de negar con la cabeza y suspirar, completamente hastiado de la conversación, con un ojo mirando hacia Cuenca y el otro hacia Guadalajara. El Cabo Primero siguió intentándolo ante la atención de todos los presentes —a excepción del Teniente Robles, quién seguía muy ocupado saboreando sus costillas de cordero y pensando en Dios sabe qué— pero al parecer la paciencia de Gregorio tenía un límite y finalmente estalló en gritos, completamente enfadado y negando con la cabeza.

—¡Que no, hombre! Que no pienso hacerlo. ¿Tú me has visto a mí cara de… de eso? No. Soy bisnieto de Siete Machos, héroe de guerra, herido de bala y macho alfa de Ezgaray. ¡Lo que me pides es imposible! ¡Lo siento! —Y como si se lo llevaran los demonios, el hombre chasqueó la lengua, le dedicó una mala mirada al Cabo Olmos y se marchó del hostal, dejando solo a su compañero. Éste vio a pocos metros a su abuela y con una sonrisa en el rostro que no ocultaba su pena se acercó a ella para darle un beso.

—Atiza se ha ido muy ofendido, Sebas. ¿Es que le ha pasado algo malo? ¿Te pasa algo malo a ti? —preguntó la anciana, auténticamente preocupada. Olmos le dedicó la misma sonrisa triste y negó con la cabeza.

—Es que va a venir Remedios, abuela. 

—¿”La Bruta”?

—Sí, La Bruta… —prosiguió Olmos, usando el mote que le habían puesto a la muchacha cuando muchos años atrás había vivido en Ezcaray. No había nadie que saliera del pueblo sin su mote y de ello no se salvaba ni “El Tochas”, el subsecretario de la OTAN, ni Isa, “La Piensos”—. El caso es que de pequeña era una pesada diciendo por ahí que salíamos juntos y…

Su abuela soltó una pequeña carcajada, interrumpiéndole.

—¿La Bruta va a venir? —exclamó Cata, haciéndose un hueco entre los dos desde detrás de la barra y hablando con su habitual volumen alto, usando ese tono que quería decir “atended todos que esto es un notición y yo tengo alma de pregonero”—. ¿Y cómo es que no has dicho nada, hombre? Tenemos que celebrar su regreso. ¿Se va a quedar mucho tiempo por aquí? 

—No, sólo…. Solo me lo dijo a mí. Por carta —respondió el Cabo, aparentemente nervioso y sacándose la gorra para estrecharla entre sus dedos. La voz le temblaba y Domi empezó a sufrir por él, pero no le interrumpió para que pudiera seguir hablando—. El caso es que me dijo que quería venir para que nos reencontráramos y… bueno… Puede que en mitad de un ataque de pánico (completamente lógico porque a mí esa mujer me creó uno de los traumas más grandes de los que he sido víctima) le haya dicho que era… ey… 

Tanto Domi como Cata fruncieron el ceño. A lo lejos, Claudio y Braulio cuchichearon entre sí, preguntándose el uno al otro qué había dicho Sebas. El Teniente Robles por fin pareció despertar y es observó a todos con una ceja alzada, sin saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero convencido de que aquello era un pueblo y que tarde o temprano alguien terminaría explicándoselo. Mientras el silencio invadía la sala a la espera de que Olmos se explicara, las dos turistas terminaron sus postres, dejaron el dinero en la mesa y se marcharon entre risas, completamente ajenas a lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué qué? —preguntó Cata, sin tacto alguno. 

Olmos se retorció.

—Que… Como no quería que pensara que… Que podíamos ser pareja o algo… le dije que era… ey.

Nuevamente se quedaron todos en silencio, incapaces de comprender nada. El Teniente Robles regresó su atención a su plato y el sonido de su cuchillo desgarrando la carne fue lo único que interrumpió el silencio del local. Domi alargó una mano hacia su nieto con cariño pero éste negó con la cabeza, temeroso. Al final los primeros en intervenir fueron Claudio y Braulio:

—¿Ha dicho “Rey”?

—A mí no me mires; yo estoy sordo.

—Yo he entendido “Dei”. ¿Tú, pasmao, has dicho del Opus Dei? —intervino Cata, dirigiéndose a Olmos. Ante el apelativo que había usado la mujer, Domi salió en su defensa regalándole una mala mirada a la posadera—. Perdona Domi, pero es que la curiosidad se me come. ¿Ha dicho Opus Dei?

—Estoy seguro de que ha dicho Rey. ¿Es posible que Olmos sea hijo de Juan Carlos...? —intervino de nuevo Braulio, sintiéndose perdido.

—Todo es posible: mira como tenía a esa Corinna…

—Basta los dos, que estamos hablando del asuntos importantes —pidió Domi, acallándoles también. 

Tras sus palabras el Cabo Primero pareció por fin tomar confianza y terminó respondiendo, nerviosamente, a las preguntas de su público. 

—Gay, he dicho gay. ¡Marica! Homosexual. De la otra acera, vaya. Eso le dije. Y encima no pude callarme allí y le dije que tengo novio. ¿A quién se le ocurre, por Dios? Y ahora me dice Remedios…

—“La Bruta” —interrumpió Cata.

—...Y ahora me dice “La Bruta” —prosiguió Olmos, dibujando una mueca de disgusto en su rostro— ...que quiere conocer a mi novio. Y yo ahora a quién le pido que sea mi novio, ¿eh? Que somos pocos en el pueblo y todos nos conocemos entre nosotros.

—Todos no —añadió Domi, sonriente—. Aquí hay uno al que no conoce nadie…

Inmediatamente y a la vez, todos se giraron a mirar al Teniente Robles, quien había terminado de comer y se encontraba finalizando el contenido de su copa. Al sentirse observando, el Teniente se giró hacia atrás, descubriendo que las miradas de al menos cinco personas se encontraban fijas en su persona. No había nacido en el pueblo pero Robles sabía que cuando ocurría eso era sinónimo de problemas. De pronto, deseó haberse quedado a comer en el cuartel.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tú eres perfecto, Gus! —exclamó extasiada Domi, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho—. La Bruta….

—Remedios —La corrigió su nieto. Ella le echó una mala mirada antes de proseguir.

—La Bruta no te ha visto nunca y no sabe si eres bujarra o no. Y déjame decirte que harías muy buena pareja con mi Sebas; los dos os lleváis bien y parecéis entenderos sin necesidad de palabras —añadió, aumentando su sonrisa. Robles fue preso del pánico en cuanto Domi terminó de hablar y en sus ojos marrones se dibujó el pánico a las creencias de la mujer de que él y Olmos podían entenderse con facilidad. Reconocía que desde que el Cabo Primero le había propuesto terminar de resolver su primer caso juntos había empezado a dejar atrás su antipatía hacia él pero de ahí a “los dos os lleváis bien y parecéis entenderos sin necesidad de palabras” había un buen trecho que aún no había cruzado.

—¡Claro que sí, Robles! Anímate, hombre. Hazle un favor a Olmos —le animó Cata. Robles no podía creérselo.

—¿Pero es hijo de Juan Carlos o no? —preguntó inocentemente Claudio, quien no se había enterado mucho de la conversación. Braulio, a su lado, negó con la cabeza.

—Que no, que ahora le gustan los hombres.

—Ah. ¿Eso quiere decir que no podrá dar hijos a la Reina?

—¿Qué Reina? —exclamó en respuesta su compañero, incrédulo.

—No sé, ¿ya no seguimos hablando de la monarquía?

Lejos de ellos, Olmos parecía contemplar la propuesta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es una buena idea, Gus. 

—O Robles o Teniente —le interrumpió el aludido, abandonando su estupefacción para adoptar la irritación.

Olmos asintió no demasiado contento por ello y prosiguió:

—Decía que es una buena idea, mi Teniente. Podríamos fingir ser una pareja mientras está la loca esa aquí. Así yo me libro de Remedios y tú…

—¿Y yo qué, Olmos? ¿Y yo qué? Me estás metiendo en un lío con el que no estoy relacionado. No, no me interrumpas —añadió, al ver que Olmos abría la boca para añadir algo. Robles estaba cada vez más enfadado y ello se notada en el tono de su voz, cada vez más alto. Olmos asintió un poco contrariado y bajó la cabeza sumisamente—. Pretendes que me haga pasar por otra persona solo porque tú no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a esa mujer que no quieres nada con ella. Quiero que ahora mismo la llames y le expliques lo sucedido: que eres heterosexual pero que no querías tener nada que ver con ella. Y es una orden, Olmos, es una…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron por el sonido característico de un teléfono que acaba de hacer una fotografía. Todos se giraron hacia Catalina, quien sonreía con su móvil en la mano y con el que había apuntado a Robles.

—Pues nada, ya está: «Querida Remedios, te esperamos con ansias. Aquí te mando una foto del novio de Sebas. Con cariño, Cata». 

El Teniente Robles alzó ambas cejas y el Cabo Primero estuvo seguro de que nunca le había visto tan enfadado. No obstante, al cabo de unos segundos, el hombre alto destensó los hombros y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. Olmes supo que había pasado de la irritación a la aceptación y estuvo feliz por ello.

—¿Pero qué mal os he hecho yo para que siempre me metáis en problemas?

Pues no, quizá antes de la aceptación llegaba la depresión, se dijo Olmos. Aun así mantuvo silencio y esperó a conocer la próxima reacción del Teniente. Antes de que nadie más pudiera añadir algo, sonó un ligero pitido procedente de la puerta de salida del restaurante. Extrañados, todos se giraron hacia allí —excepto Claudio y Braulio, que seguían discutiendo sobre monarquía— y la sorpresa fue máxima cuando por la puerta entro una mujer alta y musculosa, con un pañuelo en la frente a modo de motorista de la década de los cincuenta y un teléfono en su mano, el causante de semejante ruido. La recién llegada tecleó algo rápido, alzó la cabeza y su expresión mostró sorpresa ante tantas caras observándola. No obstante, aquella expresión le duró poco pues rápidamente se recompuso y corrió hacia Olmos, con los brazos en alto, dispuesta a abrazarle.

El Cabo Primero se alejó hábilmente del gesto y la mujer terminó abrazando a Domi en su lugar, llevada por la inercia de sus movimientos.

—¡Remedios! No te esperábamos tan pronto por aquí —exclamó Olmos, incómodo, haciendo lo posible por acercarse al Teniente. Incluso quizá intentando esconderse detrás de él y pedirle a la tierra que se lo tragara como favor personal. La mujer —Remedios—, se giró hacia él antes de soltar a Domi y alzó sus brazos una vez más para abrazar a Olmos, pero se detuvo en cuanto su mirada se encontró con el cuerpo del Teniente. Mientras tanto, Cata se acercó a la anciana para preguntarle si se encontraba bien y el abrazo de oso asesino de La Bruta no le habría hecho daño.

—Sí, es que me he adelantado… Tenía ganas de verte. De veros. De… ¿No es muy guapo para ti? —preguntó entonces la mujer, haciendo referencia a Robles y perdiendo por completo su alegría.

—Ya sabes cómo es el amor… Ciego —intervino Catalina, golpeando la madera de la barra con el puño para llamar la atención de la recién llegada—. Y ahora dime qué te pongo, preciosa. Que mira que ha pasado el tiempo pero tú sigues igual de…

—De… —la alentó Remedios sin quitarle el ojo a Robles. Parecía no haberse repuesto aun de la sorpresa.

—De… De encantadora. Eso quería decir. Encantadora —finalizó Cata, demasiado incómoda como para reconocer que la palabra más exacta era “bruta”. A Olmos no le habría sentado bien—. ¿Un vinito?

Remedios ignoró con cierto aire de preocupación las palabras de Catalina y siguió observando al Teniente, quien en esos momentos se encontraba inmóvil, como un ordenador suspendido. Nunca se había por dónde podría salir Robles: Olmos deseaba que se presentara ante la mujer con una mueca amable, que confirmara que efectivamente el amor era ciego pero que Olmos había conseguido raptar su corazón y que a continuación se despidiera de ella antes de salir del restaurante y dedicarle desde lejos a su Cabo Primero una señal de que era hombre muerto. Domi, por otro lado, no estaba tan segura de que Robles pudiera interpretar bien su papel, menos después de no haber tenido tiempo para preparárselo, por lo que temió que en aquel momento desvelara la verdad y dejara en evidencia a su pobre nieto. Catalina, en último lugar, supuso que el Teniente era capaz de golpear a la mujer y salir haciendo la croqueta.

—¿No será que has contratado a un Stripper para que se haga pasar por tu novio? —preguntó finalmente Remedios, sonriendo de manera burlona. Olmos se atragantó con su propia saliva y se puso en mitad de los dos, evitando sangre y muertes.

—Remedios, por favor. Eso es ofensivo.

—En realidad lo es —aseguró el teniente, consiguiendo llamar la atención de todos con su voz. Incluso de Baulio y Claudio, quienes se sumaron a las miradas expectantes—. Soy el Teniente Robles, no un Stripper. Y también soy la pareja de este hombre, por lo que si pudiera por favor guardarnos el respeto que merecemos me evitará tener que detenerla por faltar el respeto a dos figuras de la autoridad.

Olmos estuvo a punto de besar a su compañero en ese mismo momento debido a la felicidad de escucharle decidir formar parte de aquella trama. Catalina y Domi se quedaron ambas con la boca abierta, incapaces de creer lo que estaban escuchando. Los dos ancianos, por su parte, empezaron a preguntarse el uno al otro entre cuchicheos si aquella etapa amable le duraría mucho al teniente Robles y qué tendría que hacer Olmos para conseguir que su superior le perdonara meterle en semejante marrón. Remedios sonrió entonces, realmente impresionada por las duras palabras de Robles, y le tendió una mano a “su rival”.

—Culpa mía, lo siento. Es por eso que me llaman La Bruta por aquí —aseguró, ganándose una ceja enarcada por parte de Catalina. Si la llamaban así era por lo poco delicada que era con la gente, no porque fuera demasiado directa o pre-juiciosa—. Es un placer, Teniente Robles. Puede llamarme Remedios si quiere. Y contarme cómo conoció a Olmos, por supuesto.

Sin ningún tipo de tacto, la mujer se giró entonces hacia el Cabo Primero y le dedicó una gran sonrisa que escondía un significado perfectamente comprensible: “menudo pedazo de hombre”. Olmos asintió con su sonrisa incómoda y se alejó unos pasos de la escena. Robles alargó entonces su mano y la puso sobre la muñeca de su supuesto compañero, impidiéndole la huida y obligándole a permanecer allí sufriendo a su lado. Sebas se fijó en la mano que su superior tenía sorbe su muñeca, después observó a la recién llegada, quien seguía aparentemente encantada con aquella relación recién descubierta, y se limitó a sonreír, contento de haberse librado de un marrón más. El teniente a su lado carraspeó de manera violenta y Olmos fingió no saber que el otro hombre le observaba por el rabillo del ojo con la expresión más dura que le había dedicado nunca a nadie y la promesa de que aquella se la haría pagar de una manera o de otra.


End file.
